


Through the Darkness

by cheney1317



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheney1317/pseuds/cheney1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is just joining the team and there is someone who catches her eye, but there seems to be a mystery behind her. Will Alex be able to figure it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I just decided to go with it. I don't really know how I feel about it so let me know if you have ideas or think I should continue.

This is it! Today was the day when Alex Morgan was officially joining the national team. She was no longer part of the youth teams, now she was on the senior team. It was her first camp being called up and it was time to meet the other girls. The young forward tried to look calm and collected on the outside because on the inside she was a wreck, hoping that the girls would like her. 

 

The forward met with Pia before she met with the girls. The coach told her how happy she was to have her with the team and that the future looked bright for her. Pia took her to the conference room for their first team meal. 

 

     “Ladies,” the coach said loudly and all eyes turned to her. “I like to introduce you to the newest member of our team. This is Alex Morgan. I’m sure you will all make her feel welcome and show her the ropes.” 

 

With that the Pia left the team to eat and chat. Alex got her food and went to sit with Abby and some of the others. They talked about positions and all sorts of random stuff for a while. Alex looked around the room at the other women and wondered who each of them were. She knew in time she’d meet all of them, but there was one woman in particular who caught her eye. A tan woman with a beanie on her head, chilling in a chair looking off into the distance. The forward wondered why she had sunglasses on inside, but she pushed the thought aside as she eyed the woman. 

 

Everyone began to trickle out to get ready for practice. Alex noticed the midfielder, Lauren, help the tan girl up and lead her out of the room. She couldn’t help but stare as they left the room, wondering what she was looking at. She got on the bus and sat with Kelley, the other new player, an the two caught up on their way to the first practice. 

 

The first practice was tough, but nothing the forward couldn’t handle. She loved getting to be on the field with the woman who had inspired to play soccer and get to learn so much about the game. While they were practicing again noticed the tan woman sitting on the ground along the side of the field with her back against the bench. She had a ball with her, but she was just holding it, rubbing her fingers along the smooth surface of the ball. Alex had seen her in the front of the bus and now that she saw her again she was intrigued as to who she was and why she was here. 

 

     “Kel do you know who that is?” Alex asked as they stood to get off the bus after a long day of practices. “You know that woman in the front with Lauren.” 

 

     “Oh yeah,” Kelley replied and her voice got quiet. “Yeah I think that is Tobin Heath.”

 

     “Tobin Heath,” Alex said in a questioning tone. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Before she could ask Kelley another question, the energetic woman was running off with her new teammates. Alex was left to stew in her own thoughts. 

 

After dinner they had a quick team meeting and then the girls were free to do whatever for the rest of the evening. Alex  left the meeting and decided to go up to her room. She stewed in her thoughts for a while before the long day caught up to her. She fell into a deep sleep wondering why she was so interested in this woman, Tobin Heath. 

 

At breakfast the next morning Alex watched as Lauren prepared two plates of food, giving one to Tobin when she returned to the table. She was pulled from her stares when Abby sat down beside her. 

 

     “Hey kid!” the veteran joked. “What’s up.”

 

     “Nothing, just thinking.” Alex replied innocently.

 

     “Well don’t get too lost in them. We leave for practice soon.” Abby said. Alex nodded her head and went to get ready to go. 

 

It was another long, hot practice and Alex didn’t much time to watch or think about Tobin. During a water break the forward noticed Lauren over with the tan woman. They seemed to be it a bit of an argument, but the whistle blew to return to practice before she could see what happened. 

 

On the way to the bus after practice, Alex overheard Arod talking to Lauren, in a lowered voice. “Chen what was going on with Tobs?”

 

     “Oh just being difficult.” Lauren answered. “She is kind of having a rough day and she doesn’t want to be helped. You know how Tobin can be.”

 

     “Yeah that’s our girl.” Amy laughed. “Where is she now?”

 

     “I had Dawn help her to the bus.” she answered. 

 

Before Alex could hear any more of the conversation the women noticed her listening to them and shot her a questioning glare. Alex quickly looked away and hurried onto the bus. She spent the entire ride back wondering war they were talking about. She was sick of not knowing, but she didn’t know how would be the best way to figure it out. 

 

Back at the hotel Alex seemed distant, lost in her thoughts, and some of the other girls took notice. At dinner, Kelley sat next to her and tried to get her to talk. “Alex what’s been going on with you the past couple of days?”

 

     “I don’t know Kel.” Alex said in a frustrated voice. Then she looked at the table with Lauren, Tobin, Amy, and some others, “It’s just, what’s up with them. None of them really talk to us and we haven’t even been introduced to Tobin. What happened to her and why is it some big secret.”

 

     “I don’t know the answers to those questions, but if it is something that is impacting you this much then I think you should ask.” the Kelley sounded confident, “We are a part of this team now and you have every right to know who your teammates are and what is going on. Maybe you shouldn’t go off on a rant like that, but you could still ask someone.”

 

     “Yeah maybe.” Alex said in a whisper, bringing her gaze back to the food on her plate. “Let’s just let it go for tonight though.”

 

The next day Alex made her way to the training room to get her ankles taped before practice. Her eyes went wide when she found Lauren on the table getting taped and Tobin sitting in the corner with headphones in. She still had sunglasses on and Alex was starting to think this woman had a thing for them. When the curly haired midfielder was done she was called into the hall by one of the coaches. She went over to Tobin first and knelt down before she pulled one of her ear buds out and whispered something into her ear. Then she pulled the tan woman’s beanie down over face, laughing to which Tobin responded with a yell, “Cheney!”

 

Alex couldn’t help but smile at the first sound of the midfielder’s voice. It was like music to her ears and she loved the sound it made. She continued watching her listen to her music as she got her ankles taped. When she left to get on the bus Lauren passed her with a smile and a nod. Alex was glad she wasn’t mad about her intruding on her conversation the day before and she hoped that soon she’d get enough confidence to ask her what was going on. 

 

After their day of practice they had a recovery session back at the hotel. Alex was put in a group with Lauren, Abby, HAO, Carli, and Becky and she was glad to get some time to just have a good time and get her mind off her thoughts. They were doing a pool session and all the women were talking about their college days and memories of games they played in. Some gave the young forward advice on how to handle everything and she was happy to listen, especially to Abby who was quickly becoming her mentor. 

 

The group all went to dinner together and sat together, but then things got a little awkward when Lauren left the table when she saw come in with Amy. Alex watched them for a few minutes but brought her attention back to her group of friends when the conversation picked back up. Abby had noticed over the past few days that Alex was somewhat distracted in her thoughts. She was playing great on the field, but off the field she was holding back and Abby was on a mission to crack her shell. 

 

     “Hey Morgan wait up!” she yelled, following the younger forward out of the dinning hall into the lobby. “I want to talk to you.” Alex followed Abby to some chairs in the corner and they sat down before Abby spoke again. “So you’ve been doing great at practice lately, but I’ve noticed that you seem a little quiet, like you have something on your mind, when we come back here.”

 

     “No everything is fine. I’m just getting used to all the practices and stuff.” she lied. Abby could see right through her and gave her a look to tell the truth. “I mean I’m just trying to get to know all the girls you know.”

 

     “So, what’s the problem?” Abby asked. 

 

     “It’s just,” Alex hesitated, she didn’t want to make anyone mad, but she knew she had to say something. “I mean some of the girls kind of seem distant. Kelley told me that one girl is Tobin Heath, but who is she and why doesn’t she play and why are Lauren and Amy always with her and so secretive about her?”

 

     “Whoa slow down there kid, one question at a time.” Abby said. She rubbed her hands trying to figure out how to approach the questions. “Alex this is kind of a touchy subject, but I think you deserve to know and I’m sorry that you feel so out of the loop.”

 

     “Why is it a touchy subject?” Alex cut it. Abby held up her hand to calm down.

 

     “Yes that other woman is Tobin Heath. She is a midfielder for us, just a little older than you.” Abby began, not really knowing how to tell the story. “And she doesn’t play because, well um…so about six months ago we were playing a friendly and Tobin went in on a corner. She went up for the ball and got hit and well…”

 

     “Abby what happened?” Alex pressed 

 

     “When Tobin finally woke up in the hospital she couldn’t see anything. They did tests and found a brain bleed that had clotted on her occipital nerve. The clot is pressing down on the nerve and that’s why she can’t see, but it is in a dangerous area and if they try to operate there is a lot that could go wrong so they don’t want to do anything.” Abby explained. “Tobin has basically been blind for six months now. She has her good days and her bad days, but she is still a part of this team and we all want her here with us as long as she can be. And we are all hoping they can find a way to help her so she can get back out on the field.”

 

Alex didn’t know what to say to anything Abby had just told her. It was a shock to hear that Tobin was blind and may never see again because of a soccer injury. She let Abby tell her about the person Tobin was before the accident and how it had changed her after. The older forward told Alex about the midfielder’s zest for life and uncanny ability on the ball, but after she got hurt Tobin seemed to lose the pep in her step. Alex listened contently for a while longer before they decided to part ways, Alex heading back to her room for the night. 

 

She got ready for bed, but had a hard time sleeping with all the thoughts running through her head. She pulled out her computer and searched Tobin’s injury. Multiple articles and videos came up from her search, and Alex read many of the articles describing the accident. She eventually decided to watch a video of the game and watched as Tobin was hit mid air and then lay motionless on the ground, followed by a commotion on the field as she was rushed to an ambulance. Alex continued to search for information on Tobin, but couldn’t find anything from the woman after her injury. The images of the midfielder never left Alex’s mind that night. She was intrigued by her and now wanted to get to know her, but wondered how she would do that. Alex fell asleep hoping she would soon get to put her mystery to rest.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing response. I hope this chapter is up to par for you. I have some plans for what I want to happen so please let me know what you think.

At breakfast Alex could not stop staring at the table with Tobin. She had so many thoughts running through her head, how sorry she felt because the midfielder had lost her sight, but how she didn’t want that to effect the way she looked at her. Now that she knew, Alex wanted to get to know even more about her. Abby came and sat beside the young forward, noticing her increased curiosity.   
  
     “You’re thinking about her again aren’t you?” Abby asked. Alex quickly looked away in embarrassment. “Alex I know you are curious about her, but you need to keep your distance. Tobin has had a hard time with this diagnosis and she is just starting to come to terms with it and be normal again.”  
  
Alex nodded in understanding and returned to her meal. After a few minutes Pia and some of the staff cam into the room and asked for most of the usual players to join them for a meeting. After they left only Alex, Kelley, Tobin, and a few others were left. They sat there awkwardly for a little while, wondering what was going on. Then they began putting the dishes away, but Alex noticed that Tobin didn’t move form her spot. Knowing why she went over to her to offer help.   
  
     “Can I take these for you.” She asked. Tobin turned her head toward the voice and nodded.   
  
     “Thanks!” the sitting woman said when she took the plates.   
  
     “You are welcome.” Alex replied happily. After she took the plates Alex went back to the table with Tobin, hoping to start a conversation. “I’m Alex, Alex Morgan.”  
  
     “Tobin Heath. It’s nice to meet you.” Tobin said. The midfielder’s heart leapt at the sound of the new woman’s voice. The slight rasp and soft tone was like music to her ears and she wanted to hear more of it. “What position do you play?”  
  
     “Forward!” Alex said enthusiastically. She was slightly shocked that Tobin was actually continuing the conversation.   
  
     “Nice, nice. I bet you’re excited to be playing alongside Abby.” Tobin continued. “Abby is great, everyone on the team is great.”  
  
     “Yeah, so I’ve seen the last couple of days. Playing with Abby has been an amazing experience.” Alex was sensing Tobin opening up, but she could also see her apprehension. She continued, hoping to talk more. “It’s also been fun playing with people like Cheney.”   
  
Alex loved how the midfielder's face lit up at the mention of her friend's name. "Yeah Cheney is awesome. She's my best friend and she's bee with me through a lot."   
  
Before Alex could continue the conversation the players who were in the meeting began to trickle out. Lauren came right over to them, “Tobin I’m back.”   
  
     “Cheney! I was just getting to know Alex here.” Lauren nodded in her direction, eying her questioningly. “How was your meeting?”   
  
     “Uh it was fine.” Lauren responded, gathering their stuff. “C’mon Tobin we have to go to practice.”  
  
     “Is it that time already?” she asked in a sarcastic tone. She stood up shakily and took Lauren’s hand to leave. “It was nice meeting you Alex.”  
  
     “You too.” Alex answered in a defeated tone. Then she went to get ready for practice.   
  
Lauren lead Tobin back to their room to get their stuff. Lauren was happy Tobin was talking to someone else, but she still worried. “How was your chat with Alex, Tobs?”   
  
     “Good.” she replied nonchalantly. "It was nice to talk to someone new. It sounds kind of weird, but I liked the way her voice sounds.”  
  
The curly haired woman smiled listening to happiness in her friend’s voice as she spoke about her new friend. She finished getting their stuff together and lead Tobin downstairs to the bus.   
  
     “So Chen what was that meeting about?” Tobin asked as they sat down on the bus.   
  
     “Oh it was nothing just trying to clear things up.” Lauren answered.   
  
     “Lauren Cheney I may not be able to see you, but I can hear your lie from a mile away.” Tobin said to her shocked friend. “Please tell me what the meeting was about.”   
  
Lauren let out a deep breath and brushed her hair out of her face before she began. “The meeting was kind of about you. I guess some of the new girls have asked about you and Pia got wind of it. She wanted to see what we thought needed to happen with it like if we should tell them or not.”  
  
     “Why wasn’t I allowed in the meeting?” Tobin said in an angry tone. She was the one they were talking about and it was her injury so she was upset that they had gone behind her back. “If it was about me I should have been there.”  
  
     “I know Tobin and that’s what I told them.” Lauren defended. “Pia is going to talk to you about it before anything happens. It’s totally up to you and I am sorry you were aware of what was going on.” Tobin just nodded and put her headphones in.  
  
When Alex got on the bus she passed Lauren and Tobin. She could see there was tension between them so she just passed with a smile. At practice she put her earlier conversation aside and focused on playing her game.   
  
On the sideline, Tobin found herself paying much more attention to the sounds of practice. She listened for Alex’s name in an effort to get an image of how she played. She also listened for the raspy voice she had enjoyed that morning. As practice came to an end Tobin found herself longing to get to know this new player.   
  
Back at the hotel, the team got cleaned up and then had dinner. When Alex walked into the room her eyes went right to a certain table. Before she could find another table to sit at Lauren stood and motioned for her to join them. She hesitantly made her way over and sat with Tobin, Lauren, Amy, Christie, and Rachel. Tobin sat in silence as the table made small talk. She just enjoyed hearing the voices of her teammates, one in particular.   
  
Alex didn’t talk an enormous amount at dinner, she spent most of the time watching Tobin. Lauren came to the table with their food and cut it all up before putting it on front of Tobin. Alex watched as Tobin picked up her utensils and Lauren guided her hands to the plate, putting Tobin’s fork to each item so she would know where everything was. The forward watched in awe as Tobin ate with her disability. The table continued to make small talk while they finished their meals.   
  
For Tobin, eating was a bit of a struggle, especially when she was around other people. She ate some food, but eventually stopped and just listened to the women around her. Any time Alex would talk, Tobin would get lost in her voice and every little detail about her, making her even more eager to get to know Alex.   
  
After dinner the team had a meeting about the rest of camp. Everyone was excited to hear that they would get the next day off after their long stretch of double days. When it was over, Pia asked Tobin to stay and dismissed the rest of them.  
  
Tobin stayed in her seat until all the noise was gone and then she heard Pia sit in the chair beside her. “How are you Tobin?”  
  
     “I’m doing ok.” Tobin responded uncomfortably. She knew why she was there, but it didn’t make it any less awkward. .   
  
     “I’m going to cut right to the chase so you can get out of here.” Pia began. “Some of us were talking and it seems the new players we bring are not aware of your situation and they have been asking about it. We think it would be good to talk to them about it, but it’s totally up to you.”  
  
     “Um well,” Tobin didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure if she was prepared to talk about it. “Honestly I don’t know what to say.”  
  
     “Well tell me what you’re thinking.” Pia pushed.   
  
     “I mean I guess they deserve to know what is going on why I am here.” Tobin stated. She sighed deeply then continued. “I don’t think I can talk about it though.”  
  
The coach could see that the younger woman was beginning to get upset. She brought her hand to Tobin’s shoulder to comfort her. “It’s ok Tobin. You don’t have to say anything. Would it be alright if we just let them though a little so they aren’t in the dark? We won’t make a big deal about it either.” Tobin nodded her approval. “Ok thanks, you’re good to go.”  
  
Tobin was helped out of the meeting room. She stood alone in the hallway not sure where to go. She slowly walked until until her leg hit a chair and she sat down and waited. Meanwhile, Alex had decided to go for a walk, no where in particular, just a walk. She soon came upon the midfielder sitting alone in the hallway.   
  
     “Hey!” Alex said in a friendly tone, sitting in the chair beside her.  
  
     “Alex,” Tobin replied, turning her head towards her. A smile came to her face hearing her new favorite voice. “What are you doing?”  
  
     “I just wanted to walk.” she answered. “What are you doing?”  
  
     “I was in a meeting with Pia and they helped me out here afterwards.” Tobin said. “I guess I just wanted to sit think before I tried to go back to call Cheney.”  
  
     “Oh, well would you like me to help you back.” Alex asked hesitantly.   
  
     “Not yet I want to wait a little longer.” they waited for a few more minutes before Tobin was ready. “So do you mind helping me back?”  
  
Alex leapt at the opportunity to help Tobin. After Tobin stood she extended her hand to Alex’s arm. Her skin tingled at Alex’s warm touch and a shiver ran down her spine. Alex took in the feeling of the midfielder’s strong hand on her arm. It burned at the sensation as they walked down the hall.   
  
When they got to the room, Alex lead Tobin in and they found Lauren laying on her bed. She stood in shock when she saw the two of them walk in. “Tobin I didn’t know you were done with your meeting. I would have come down and gotten you.”  
  
     “Don’t worry about it Chen. Alex was out and she offered to help.” She explained. She let go of Alex’s arm, the warmth on her skin leaving. “Alex what are you doing tomorrow?”  
  
     “I don’t know.” she answered.   
  
     “Well a lot of us are going to the beach to hang out for a while.” Tobin said. “You are welcome to come with us if you want.”  
  
Alex quickly agreed to go before she left with a smile across her face. Lauren immediately gave the midfielder grief about what had just happened.   
  
     “What I was just being friendly.” Tobin could hear Lauren hum at her response. “I like being with her. She seems really cool.”  
  
     “Whatever makes you feel comfortable Tobs.” she could hear her friend’s sincerity when she talked about Alex. “I just want to make sure you’re ok.”  
  
     “Don’t worry, I am.” she assured. “I get this funny feeling when I am with her, a good feeling. I almost feel normal again when I am with her.”   
  
That night both Alex and Tobin fell asleep thinking about the other and the touch they had shared. Both longed for the warmth of each other’s company and awaited the next day to be with one another.   
  
     “Come on Alex!” Tobin yelled as she waited for Alex to get in the van so they could leave for the beach. “I thought I heard you were fast.”  
  
     “I’m here, I’m here.” Alex said climbing into the car. “Let’s go.”  
  
When they arrived the girls ran from the van in excitement. Tobin asked Alex to take her to the sand and she happily obliged. When Alex stopped where the team was setting up, Tobin continued walking towards the water, so Alex went with her. The midfielder walked into the shallow water and smiled as a small wave crashed over their legs. Alex felt Tobin’s muscles relax at the feel of the water, then she let go of the forward and brought her hands down to let the water wash over them.  
  
     “You like the beach don’t you?” Alex asked. Tobin nodded immediately.   
  
     “I used to come here all the time.” she replied. “It’s so peaceful.”  
  
     “Used to?” Alex tried to get her to open up.   
  
     “The situation hasn’t really allowed.” Tobin deflected.   
  
Alex got the hint and kept her mouth shut. They continued to walk along the water’s edge for a while, making light conversation. they talked about their hometowns and schooling for the most part before Lauren called them over for lunch. Alex sat beside Tobin as Christie handed out sandwiches to all the girls.   
  
     “Tobin you have a little something on your face.” Alex noticed. She laughed at Tobin’s attempt to get it, but she couldn’t seem to find it. Alex used her thumb to wipe the corner of the woman's mouth. “There I got it.”  
  
The small act of kindness and Alex’s fingers on her cheek made Tobin’s heart race. “Thank you Alex,” she whispered as sparks flew between them. After a few moments, they continued conversing about whatever came to mind. Eventually Tobin began to talk less and Alex could tell she was fading. Soon the midfielder’s head fell as sleep found her, and Alex let her be.   
  
Lauren came over to the sleeping woman and draped a blanket over her. “Alex how about we take a little walk.” The forward threw a sweatshirt on and followed the midfielder.   
  
     “Alex I want to talk to you about Tobin.” she finally began as they walked down the beach. Alex didn’t know where she was going with this and looked at her with a confused look. “Can you tell me what you know about her?”  
  
She didn’t know if she should tell Lauren if she already knew about what happened to Tobin so she just went for it. “I know she has been a midfielder for this team for a few years, but then she had an accident during a game. I don’t know what happened then or what has happened since, but I know she cannot see.”  
  
     “How di-,” Lauren was in shock of how much she knew.  
  
     “Abby told me.” Alex confessed. “She was talking to me and I asked her about it. I don’t know any of the details, just that there was an accident six months ago.”  
  
The midfielder stood in silence, starring out at the ocean, remembering about what happened to her friend. “It was a rough game and the defender just came out of no where. She was on the ground, she wasn’t moving.”  
  
Alex could see the tears coming to Lauren’s eyes and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “It’s okay Cheney, you don’t have to say anything.”  
  
     “Alex I don’t really know you, but I will get to know you. Tobin is my best friend and I she has gone through so much lately. Since the accident she hasn’t been the same person. I only want was is best for her and I don’t want her to get hurt.” Lauren said. Alex was worried about what she was going to say. “All I know is that Tobin has been the same, but since meeting you it’s like she is open to life again. I haven’t seen her happy and excited in a long time.”  
  
The forward was ecstatic to hear the words coming out of the other woman’s mouth. “When I got here Tobin immediately caught my eye, and I was curious about her, she was my mystery. I want to get to know her and be her friend. She seems like an amazing person and I want to know her.”  
  
     “Please just be careful Alex.” Lauren voiced her concern. “Tobin is fragile and I don’t want to go backwards after so much progress. It took us a long time and a lot of work to get her back here,"  
  
     “I have no intention of hurting her. I just want to be here for her.” Alex explained. Thinking about Tobin made her mouth curl into a slight smile. She still didn’t know what it was about the midfielder but Alex just wanted to be around her. Before she could say anything else, Alex was being pulled into a hug.   
  
     “We should probably head back.” Lauren said as they broke the hug. “It’s almost time for us to go back to the hotel.”  
  
When they got back to where the team was, Tobin was still asleep in her chair with Christie sitting beside her. Everyone starting picking things up and packing the van. They didn’t want to wake Tobin so Abby picked her up and took her to the vehicle. She set her down beside Lauren, letting her head fall into the midfielder’s lap. Alex watched as Lauren gently stroked her friend’s hair while she slept. She was in awe of the sleeping woman and she didn’t know why, but her heart tingled at the sight of her. She just knew she wanted to spend every moment she possibly could with Tobin Heath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I kind have some writer's block so I don't know how I feel about this chapter.

The next couple of days continued with Alex and Tobin joined at the hip. They ate every meal together and hung out whenever they weren’t at practice or doing team stuff. Tobin even asked if Alex could sit with her on the bus. Everyone was taking notice of the midfielder’s better mood and increased joy. Tobin was more comfortable getting help form Alex and she was always happy to help. But one morning, Tobin was different and Alex didn’t know why.   
  
     “Morning Tobin.” she said, seeing Tobin standing in the hall as she went to breakfast. “You want me to help you to breakfast?”  
  
     “No,” Tobin responded coldly. She stood stiff against the wall, looking different than Alex had ever seen before. “I’m gonna wait for Cheney.”  
  
Alex turned away hurt and went to breakfast. A few minutes later she saw Tobin and Lauren come in looking somewhat angry. Lauren lead Tobin to a seat at an empty table and went to get their food. Looking at Tobin, Alex could see that something was off. When she left to get ready for practice the midfielder’s were still sitting at the table.She walked past Lauren when she was walking out to the bus, “Hey where is Tobin?”  
  
     “Not today Alex!” Lauren quickly shot back. Alex continued to the bus, confused about what had just happened. She got on the bus and saw the midfielder in the third row with her headphones in and head against the window. Alex didn’t dare interrupt her so she went to a vacant seat as the headed to practice.   
  
After practice Alex was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Lauren with a sad look on her face. “Hey Alex I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I had a lot going on and I took it out on you. I am very sorry.”  
  
     “Don’t worry about it Chen.” Alex replied nonchalantly. She could see that something was going on with Tobin and she wanted to be there to help if they needed it. “Is there anything I can do?”  
  
     “Not right now.” Lauren answered. “Today is just harder because it is seven months to the day since the accident. She always struggles with these days, but it should pass by tomorrow.”  
  
     “Well I know tomorrow is the last day of camp, but if you need anything just let me know.” Alex said while they continued to the bus. As the two climbed the stairs Lauren said something that had the forward laughing, “Alright Chen I’ll talk to you back at the hotel.”  
  
Tobin’s ears immediately took in the beautiful rasp of the beautiful voice and her laugh. She tried to listen as she walked down the aisle, but was interrupted by her bus buddy’s sarcastic comment, “Are you less grouchy now Tobin?”  
  
The midfielder did not reply to the comment. She simply put her headphones in, blaring her music. Lauren scoffed and turned her body to talk to her more friendly teammates. Meanwhile a tear fell from Tobin’s eye in sadness and anger at her situation. She wished she could see scenery as they drove past it, see all of her friends again, play soccer again. But most of all, Tobin longed to see the face of the woman behind the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.   
  
Back at the hotel the women all got showered and dressed up to go out for dinner to finish up camp. Lauren helped Tobin pick out a flannel with black jeans and a beanie, and of course Tobin threw on her sunglasses. When they got down to the lobby, everyone got together to they could walk to the restaurant. Throughout the walk over and dinner, Tobin was silent.   
  
Lauren began to take notice and moved closer to her while many of the girls began to spread out to other tables and the dance floor. “Tobin you’ve been pretty quiet tonight. What’s up with you?”  
  
     “Nothing Cheney.” Tobin deflected. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
     “Tobin I know it’s a hard day for you, but you have never been like this before.” Lauren said in a worried tone. “What is going on?”   
  
     “I’m fine Lauren!” Tobin said in a louder voice. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”  
  
When they got back to the hotel many of the girls made plans to hang out for the rest of the night. Before she went upstairs, Amy called out to Tobin, “Hey Tobs me and Alex and some of the girls are gonna hit the pool. You want to come?”  
  
     “No I don’t!” she shot and moved away from Lauren’s side, continuing to walk down the hall with no vision of where she was going. All the girls looked on in confusion at her explosion then began to walk after her knowing she couldn’t see where she was going.   
  
Tobin didn’t let her darkness stop her from getting away, but she soon felt herself bounce off another person. Luckily she caught herself and kept going as she began to feel warm tears on her eyes. Eventually the hall began to turn and Tobin hit something, nearly falling. Lauren ran to her in worry. “Tobin are you ok? What has gotten into you?”  
  
     “Nothing…I’m sorry Chen.” Tobin choked out before crumpling to the ground in tears. The older midfielder held her in her arms and shooed away the other women as they approached.   
  
     “Shh, shh. It’s ok Tobin, it’s all going to be ok.” Lauren soothed. She held Tobin until her cries turned into whimpers then pulled her up some, removing her sunglasses, wiping her tear stained eyes. “There you are, and those beautiful brown eyes. There’s my Tobin.”  
  
Tobin sniffed back her tears, longing to look back at her best friend. At that moment she had no idea how to put what she was thinking into words and she felt ashamed about her little breakdown. She turned her head away trying to hide her exposed eyes and face, but Lauren stopped her and continued to stroke her cheek trying to get her to open up. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”  
  
It seemed like hours before Tobin finally responded, “I don’t even know what to talk about Chen.” she breathed heavily, frustrated with her thoughts.   
  
     “Just tell me what’s on your mind.” Lauren urged. “It’s pretty obvious that something is up. I know times have been hard, but I’ve never seen you act like this.”  
  
     “Yeah well I have never felt like this before.” the younger girl whispered. It was the truth, she really had never felt these feelings was having before, but she couldn’t put it into words. Lauren nudged her to try to get her to talk. “Lauren I don’t know what to say! I can’t describe it.”  
  
     “Try me.” she responded. She continued to soothingly rub the other midfielder’s back, keeping her head nestled in her lap. “Just start talking and we’ll go from there.”  
  
The midfielder let out a deep sigh, covering her eyes with her hands, attempting to find words. “I just, I- I have never felt this way before, but I don’t know what it is. I mean since the accident things have been hard for me and yeah all I want is to be able to see again. Recently though, I have never wanted to be able to see more than I do now. I just feel so lost Cheney.”  
  
     “Tobin I know things have been hard and nobody should have to lose something like you did,” Lauren began. “You have come pretty far in the months since the accident and sure you have your bad days, but since this camp began and a certain forward joined the team, I have to say that you have had a lot more good days than bad.”  
  
     “Yeah but what does that mean?” Tobin asked.   
  
     “I think it means that you have found a friend. A friend who is really good for you.” Lauren smiled to herself, moving Tobin’s hand from her face and holding them. “This is a good thing for you Tobin.”  
  
     “No it isn’t Lauren!” Tobin raised her voice. “She is just someone on the team okay. She is nothing good because good things don’t happen to me anymore.”  
  
Tears were beginning to form in her eye again and Lauren couldn’t hall but feel sorrow for her friend. “Of course good things can happen. Something terrible happened to you, but that doesn’t mean you can’t try to fix it and you deserve to be happy again. You want to know what I think? I think you are scared, scared to open up and let something good back into your life because you are afraid you will lose it.”  
  
     “Why did this happen Cheney? Why did the things I love, the things I was good at, have to be taken from me?” The younger woman sobbed, holding her friend’s shirt in a death grip. “I wish I could see again. See all of the girls, see you, see new things and new people.”  
  
They sat in silence for a while as Tobin’s cries subsided. During that time Amy joined then, draping a blanket over the girls and sitting beside Lauren so Tobin was laying across her with her head still in the other midfielder’s lap. She rubbed soothing circles on Tobin’s back while Lauren gently stoked her hair. Both women hoped this would make Tobin fall asleep because it was already pretty late.  
  
     “I’m starting to forget things.” Tobin eventually spoke up. “You know like what things looked like; pictures, places, faces, your faces. I don’t want to lose them. I can’t lose your faces.”  
  
     “We aren’t going anywhere, no matter what happens.” Amy replied. She then had an idea and took Tobin’s hand. “Did you know that touch is one of the best forms of recognition? People can create and image of something just by feeling it. Now can you tell me about Cheney? What are you starting to forget about her?”  
  
The question brought heavy emotions with it. Tobin cleared her throat before responding, “I uh, I’m losing your features. I mean I do remember you Chen, but I am starting to lose the details.”  
  
Lauren took her friend’s hand and brought it up to her face. She moved the hand over her features so Tobin could get her image back. The younger midfielder stopped on Lauren’s eyes, her fingers gently moving around them. The touch sent a shiver through the midfielder’s body and brought a smile to her face. It also brought back the image that Tobin thought she had forgotten. “There, right there! That’s the Lauren Cheney I remember. You were right Arod, I can practically feel the sparkle in her eyes. I can see your face again.”  
  
The response brought tears to the older woman’s eyes. She hadn’t heard such joy in Tobin’s voice in a long time. Tobin the wetness on her fingers and wiped them away. “Please don’t cry Chen, I don’t want you to be sad.”  
  
     “I’m not sad Tobs. I’m just happy.” She pulled the woman up from her lap and into a tight embrace. “I am so glad this helped.”  
  
The three friends stayed where they were for a while. Tobin’s breath began to even out as sleep found her. Lauren looked at her phone to find that it was the middle of the night. The two laughed at their predicament and moved over the couch, laying Tobin across them. Soon sleep found all three of them, as they nestled on the couch together.   
  
  
Abby was up early the next morning and went to get coffee when she came upon the scene on the lobby. She chuckled to herself at the sight of Tobin sprawled across her two sleeping friends. She went over to Lauren and nudged her gently, waking her, “Rough night Chen?”  
  
     “Yeah it was pretty rough.” she responded. “She didn’t fall asleep until about two this morning and Amy and I didn’t want to move her.”  
  
     “Some of us are going out to get coffee. Do you guys want anything?” the striker asked. Lauren nodded for the three of them. “Okay we’ll be back soon.”  
  
A few minutes later more of the girls began to trickle down to the lobby, including Alex. They were all amongst the first group of girls to leave for the airport. She saw the three women on the couch and began to walk over to them, but was quickly waved away by Lauren, who gently put Tobin’s head on the couch and walked over. “Sorry it was just a long night and I don’t want her waking up if she can sleep more.”  
  
     “Yeah I totally get it.” Alex responded. “I am leaving soon so I was going to say goodbye and see how she was doing after last night.”  
  
     “She is doing a little better now that we got some things out in the air.” Lauren said. “I can tell her you said goodbye. I’m sorry I just don’t want to wake her.”  
  
     “It’s all good, can you tell her I said bye?” Lauren nodded and pulled Alex into a hug. “Goodbye to you too. I’ll see you guys at the next camp in a few weeks.”  
  
They parted ways and Lauren watched the young forward get in the van with the other girls and leave for the airport. She was interrupted when Abby came back with the coffee. They went back over to the couch and found Amy and Tobin beginning to wake up. “Good morning sleepy heads! We come bearing gifts.”  
  
After they drank their coffee the two forwards left to get ready to go, leaving the two midfielders to talk. “So Tobin, about last night…”  
  
     “I don’t really want to talk about it Cheney.” Tobin pleaded. She found her sunglasses and threw them over eyes. “Shouldn’t we be getting ready for our flight.”  
  
     “Yeah whatever you say Tobin.” Lauren responded in a sarcastic tone. She helped Tobin up to their room and packed up all of their stuff. “Our van leaves in twenty minutes for the airport.”  
  
     “Okay sounds good.” the other midfielder responded. “Before we leave though, I want to say goodbye to Alex.”  
  
     “Tobin Alex left with the first group this morning.” Lauren replied with a sad voice. “You have such a long night and I don’t want to wake you up. I’m sorry Tobs.”  
  
     “Oh okay. I get it.” Tobin’s demeanor visibly shrunk at the news. She tried to contain the emotions she was feeling for Alex. “Is uh, is she going to be at the next camp.”  
  
     “Yeah she said she would be.” she answered. “She said she was sorry she didn’t get to see you after last night and she wanted to know how you were doing.”  
  
    “That was nice of her.” Tobin said shyly. “I think I am really going to miss her.”  
  
     “Yeah you guys seemed to really click.” She noted. “I am glad you have found someone, something good.”  
  
     “What are you suggesting Ms. Cheney?” Tobin caught the hint in her friend’s voice. “Alex and I are just friends. We did just meet.”  
  
     “Yeah yeah, whatever you say Tobs.” Lauren laughed. “I see the way you act with her, even when you do have a bad day. And I know you can’t see it, but she has eyes for you and she cares about you.”  
  
     “Oh shut up Chen. Quit messing around.” Tobin said sarcastically denying what her fellow mid was saying. But really her heart leapt with joy. Alex was her new mystery and she couldn’t wait to be with her again. The next three weeks were going to be very long for Tobin. “Gosh I can’t wait to hear her voice again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Ideas are very welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Tobin begin to grow closer and finally get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave some input, it was really helpful. I'm not sure I like how the chapter ended so I really hope you like it.

The next three weeks were torturous for Tobin and Alex. When they got to the camp both women had nervous jitters. At dinner Alex looked around and smiled when she found the person she was looking for, “Hey guys! How’s everyone been?”

 

Tobin’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the mysterious raspy voice beside her. “Hey Alex! Join us please. How was your time off?”

 

     “It was pretty good. I just hung out, played some soccer.” she replied. “I will say though, I really missed everyone here and I am so happy to be back!”

 

After dinner the team had had a meeting. Tobin asked Alex to be the one to take her there and they ended up sitting beside each other for the remainder of the evening. After the meeting everyone retreated back to their rooms for the night, but not before Tobin said goodnight to Alex. 

 

On the bus the next morning Alex was disappointed to find Lauren sitting with Tobin so she continued down the aisle to find her own seat. During practice, any time there was a break Alex found herself looking over to the midfielder sitting on the sidelines. At the same time, Tobin constantly found herself listening for Alex’s voice or people saying her name. She listen for anything she was saying or how she was playing. 

 

When they got  on the bus the seat beside Tobin was empty so Alex quickly slid into it. “Is it okay if I sit here?”

 

     “Absolutely!” Tobin responded enthusiastically. “It sounded like you had a good practice today.”

 

     “yeah it all went pretty well.” she answered. Alex wanted to continue talking to Tobin as much as possible, but wasn’t really sure how to continue. “So what did you do during practice?”

 

     “Um I pretty much just listened to what was going on.” Tobin chuckled. Alex felt embarrassed at her question. “I read a little bit too.” 

 

     “How did you do that?” she asked curiously. “Read I mean.” 

 

     “Well there is this device I can use that scans the text and then I can listen to it.” Tobin replied, pulling it out to show Alex. “It has com in pretty handy since I enjoy reading so much.” 

 

The forward pounced on the opportunity to start a real conversation and learn a little bit more about Tobin. “Oh what kind of thing do you like to read?”

 

     “I love reading spiritual stuff. Scripture is my favorite and I often find myself getting lost in the word.” Tobin said with happiness in her voice. “But I’ll pretty much try to get through anything.”

 

     “That’s pretty awesome that you can still read even though,” Alex hesitated, angry at herself for bringing up such an awkward topic. 

 

     “It’s okay to say it Alex.” Tobin cut in. “Even though I am blind and can’t see.” 

 

     “Yeah sorry.” Alex responded shyly. “It really is cool that you can still read and stuff even with the blindness.” 

 

     “Yeah it’s nice to still be able to do some stuff.” the midfielder said with some sadness in her voice. She wanted to continue, but wasn’t sure if she should get so personal with someone so new in her life. “It’s nice, but I still miss things so much. You know the things I can’t do; see, play soccer.”

 

     “How long has it been?” Alex tried to continue the conversation. 

 

     “Seven months, two weeks, and four days.” Tobin answered very matter-of-factly. “I’ve been counting.” 

 

     “Well I guess you really have missed it.” Alex laughed. “I can’t imagine what this have been like for you, not being able to do the things you love.”

 

Before Tobin could respond the bus pulled into the hotel and everyone was collecting their stuff to go inside. Tobin took Alex’s arm and let her help her inside. When they got to the midfielder’s room, Tobin stopped before Alex left, “Well thanks for bring m up. I guess I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

Alex said goodbye and returned to her own room to shower and cool down. All the while, thoughts of Tobin and their brief conversations were running through her head. She just wanted to keep talking to her and find out more about this woman, but their talks kept getting interrupted. After Alex had shower and changed into comfortable clothes she decided to go for a walk to collect her thoughts. 

 

Down in the lobby, the forward recognized Tobin sitting in a chair by a window. “Hey what are you doing down here?”

 

     “Uh I came down so I could think.” Tobin sighed. “I just needed to get out, think about some stuff. Now that I am here all I want to do is be able to see out of this window.”

 

Alex wasn't really sure how to respond to Tobin's comment so she just sat down beside her. She decided to take Tobin's hand. The midfielder jumped sightly when she felt a hand in hers but soon settled back into the chair. Tobin took in the feel of Alex’s soft skin against hers as they sat in comfortable silence. "I am so sorry you can't see Tobin."

 

     "It's not just the window though. I miss being able to look at everything." She began. "I wish is could see all the things around me again. I wish I could see you.”

 

Alex squeezed Tobin’s hand and lifted her head so they were at eye level. “I wish you could see me too.” Then she went to remove the midfielder’s sunglasses, “I wish I-,”

 

     “Hey guys time for dinner.” Lauren interrupted. Both women jumped and Alex let out a sigh of frustration that they were interrupted yet again. They stood and Alex led Tobin into the dinning room where they spent the evening laughing and joking with friends. 

 

The next day the team was given the day off. Alex noticed Tobin was missing from breakfast so she sat with a different group of girls. She didn’t know what she was going to do for the day, but as she was leaving Lauren and Arod stopped her. 

 

     “Hey Alex what are you doing for the day?” Lauren asked. When the forward just shrugged she continued, “Well Amy and I were gonna go shopping with some of the girls, but Tobin isn’t feel great so we were wondering if you could look out for her.”

 

     “Yeah not a problem!” Alex replied without a thought. She was happy to maybe get some alone time with Tobin. “What do I need to do?”

 

     “Oh maybe just check in on her once or twice. She’s got a pretty bad headache so try to get her to take doe medicine.” Amy informed, handing her a few things. “Here is the room key and her phone number. She is in room 308. Thank you so much Alex.”

 

Lauren then ran upstairs before the left to fill Tobin in on their plan. “Hey Tobs so Arod and I are going out and Alex is going to check in with you throughout the day. I put her number in your phone so call if you need anything at all.”

 

Tobin nodded in understanding, but didn’t utter a word. She was in too much pain to try to talk. She was relieved when she was alone again, but at the same time she pondered calling Alex so she would have someone with her. She opted not to and chose to suffer in silence. 

 

An hour or so later, Alex was outside of room 308 trying to muster the courage to drop the key into the keypad and open the door. She knew what she had to do and quietly entered the room. Alex found Tobin tightly nestled under the covers and asleep. She put the things she was carrying on the table, but jumped when the pile of blankets moved and muffled words came out.

 

     “Alex is that you?” Tobin rasped out. Alex went to her side, helping her sit up. 

 

     “Yeah it’s me. How are you?” She could feel heat radiating off of the midfielder and the sweat soaked sheets, but still Tobin was wrapped in blankets. “I brought medicine and soup.”

 

     “I don’t think I can keep anything down right now.” Tobin slipped on her sunglasses and pulled the blankets close to her. “My head hurts so bad.”

 

Alex wiped the hair from Tobin’s face and gave her some medicine. “You’re burning up Tobin. We need to get you cooled off. Come on let me help you to the shower.”

 

     “No please, I don’t think I can get up. I am so tired.” Tobin pleaded. She felt too tired to do anything and her whole body was sore. “Can we just stay here?”

 

     “Shh shh, it’s okay.” Alex ran to the bathroom and returned with cool rags. She put one around Tobin’s neck and gave her another one to hold. “Does that feel better?” 

 

     “Yeah this just happens sometimes. It will pass and I’ll be fine.” Tobin assured her. “Sorry if I messed up your day off.”

 

     “Oh don’t say that. There is no place I would rather be than here with you.” Alex admitted, rubbing Tobin’s arm. “I really enjoy being with you and getting to talk to you.”

 

     “Well I’m glad you’re okay with it because I am really glad you are the one here with me.” she put an open hand out and Alex took it ith a squeeze. “You know I never used to be like this. I never needed or wanted anyone to help me with stuff, but now things are so much different.”

 

     “Well I am happy to help.” Alex smiled. Then she felt Tobin tense up as she took a sharp inhale of pain. Alex immediately took action and jumped into the bed, sitting behind Tobin and pulled into her chest keeping her hands on her shoulders. “Okay its okay. Just breathe.”

 

     “Alex what are you doing?” Tobin cringed. She brought her hands up covering her face trying to fight the headache. She felt Alex start to work her hands into the muscles of her neck and shoulders, and she began to feel the slightest bit of relief. 

 

     “Helping.” Alex responded as she continued to work. She began to feel Tobin relax into her and her breathing evened out. When her hands started to cramp, Alex stopped and let Tobin continue to lay on her. She could feel sweat on Tobin’s shirt and knew it wasn’t helping Tobin stay warm. “Here let’s get you out of this and into something warm.”

 

Tobin sat up and allowed Alex to pull the soaked shirt over her head. She felt her cheeks redden because of her exposed skin. Alex was breathless as she admired the midfielder’s body. She was in great shape even though she hadn’t played on months. Alex handed her a long sleeve t-shirt and sat back in the bed. “Can I ask you a question Tobin? What’s it like, not being able to see?”

 

     “Dark, it’s very dark. It’s like when you’re a little kid and you go under all the blankets, but then you get freaked out because you can’t see anything.” Both women chuckled. “It’s weird but that’s the only thing I can think of when I try to explain it. Sometimes I wake up and forget I can’t see and I just think I am stuck under a blanket, and then I remember.”

 

     “That’s so crazy and I totally remember what you talking about.” Alex said. “Will you ever get it back?”

 

     “My doctors say it’s possible, but we are playing a waiting game. .” Tobin explained. The space between them was now starting to get smaller. “I can have surgery but they have to wait until that mass has cleared up some before they can go in, and even then there are no guarantees.”

 

They sat in silence for a while, both women taking in their surroundings. Now their shoulders were nearly touching and Alex reached out and took Tobin’s hand. “Tell me about it.”

 

     “It was just a normal game.” Tobin responded without a thought. “It was the second half and we were already up two. The game was fought, but I wouldn’t say it was dirty. We won a corner and I went into the box. I remember watching Cheney send the ball in and thinking I could get it. I went up for the ball and then everything went dark. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital and not being able to see anything. The girl all said it was pretty bad.”

 

Alex gave Tobin’s hand a comforting squeeze and the older woman decided to make a bold move dropping her head onto Alex’s shoulder. Alex could hear the pain in Tobin’s voice and let her head rest on Tobin’s. 

 

     “I haven’t seen anything since I saw that ball flying through the air.” Tobin whispered with watery eyes. “I just want to be able to see again. I know I keep saying it, but gosh there are some moments when I miss it so much more than others. Times like right now.”

 

     “Hey listen to me, it’s okay to say you miss it. I can’t imagine what you are going through.” Alex put her hands on either side of Tobin’s face and let her thumbs go beneath the sunglasses to wipe Tobin’s tear stained eyes. “I just want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need to talk.”

 

     “Alex the other day when we were talking before dinner you said you wished I could see you too. You said you wished-,” Tobin recalled. Alex hummed her confirmation. “What do you wish?”

 

Alex was shocked Tobin remembered their earlier conversation, but she wanted to continue. She slowly began to pull the sunglasses form Tobin’s face, but the midfielder kept her eyes closed and hung her head. “I know you said you wish you could see me. I wish you could see me too becauseI want to be able to look into your eyes and see you. Not just your eyes, but the you whose eyes are full of life and joy, and I want you to be able to look back and really see me.” 

 

Alex moved her fingers to Tobin’s eyes so she would open them. Alex smiled when she finally saw Tobin’s beautiful brown eyes for the first time and she wiped the tears that were coming to them. “There they are!”

 

     “You know Lauren and Amy helped me find a way to ‘see’ some of the things I had forgotten.” Tobin said pulling Alex’s hands down and wiping her face. “Do you think I could try it on you? See if I can get a picture of you in my mind.”

 

     “Yeah of course.” Alex replied happily. She situated herself across form Tobin. “Do whatever you need to do.”

 

     “Can you put my hands on your shoulders?” Alec did as she was asked. “Okay now I am going to move my hands over your face. It sounds weird, but it helps me get an idea of how you look. so here we go.”

 

Alex’s skin burned as Tobin’s strong hands began to move up her neck. She watched Tobin’s eyes wander as if to really focus on seeing something while her hands roamed Alex’s features. 

 

     “I got it. I can see you.” Tobin announced with her hands still on Alex’s face. “Or at least what I think is you.”

 

     “I’m sure you can see me perfectly.” Alex’ brought her hands to Tobin’s and moved the midfielder to her side and pulled her close. “I am so happy that you can see me now.”

 

     “Me too Alex, me too.” Tobin responded in a lulled voice. She rested her head on the forward’s chest and let her hand find Alex’s. She allowed her mind to focus on the beats of Alex’s heart as her breaths evened out and she fell into the warmth of the woman holding her.

 

Alex too allowed her mind to drift and enjoy the moment with the midfielder’s arms wrapped tightly around her torso and head on her chest. Alex felt and peace with her new friend and how close they had gotten. She let her own head fall to Tobin’s and sleep found her as she wondered how they would grower closer moving forward.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings begin to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was out of the country. This was kind of a filler chapter so I hope it's okay.

Lauren and Amy came back from shopping and found Alex and Tobin asleep together. Their hearts melted at the sight in front of them and they left the room quietly so they wouldn’t disturb the sleeping women.   
  
A few hours later Alex opened her eyes groggily. A smile came to her face when she found Tobin’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She took in her surroundings and thought about the woman in her arms. Alex looked down at her, lost for words at the joy she was feeling in that moment. She gently rubbed the sleeping woman’s face, but was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door open and she quickly dropped her hand.   
  
     “Hey Alex.” Lauren whispered as she cam up beside the bed. “It’s just about time for dinner so I wanted to see you guys were awake and wanted to come down.”  
  
     “Yeah I just woke up.” Alex responded rubbing her eyes. “I’ll wake Tobin up and we’ll be right down.”  
  
Lauren nodded and left the room then Alex placed her hand back on the midfielder’s head. “Hey Tobin, Tobin it’s time to wake up.” Alex whispered, felling the arms around her tighten and Tobin’s head nuzzle deeper into her. “Aww come on Tobs it’s time for dinner.”  
  
     “Five more minutes.” Tobin said into Alex’s shirt as she rolled into her. After a few minutes she finally lifted her head, placing her chin on the forward’s chest. “I guess we should get up huh.”  
  
They each got out bed and straightened up before Alex lead them downstairs. She sat a groggy Tobin down at a table and brought her small plate of food. Both women enjoyed the meal with their teammates, but neither could keep their minds off the afternoon they had spent together. Everyone stayed in the dining room and talked for a while after after dinner. Alex began to see that the medicine had started to wear off. She could see beads of sweat forming along her hair line, while at the same time her hands were tucked into her sleeves and she was shivering. Alex pulled off her her sweatshirt and layer it across Tobin’s lap. The midfielder denied her discomfort when Alex suggested going back upstairs, but before long Tobin had the sweatshirt pulled tightly up to her neck. Soon Lauren came over and said Tobin really needed to het some rest. She reluctantly agreed and allowed her friend to help her up shakily.   
  
     “Good night Alex. Tobin whispered before leaving. “Thank you for everything you for me today.”  
  
When they got upstairs the older midfielder helped the sick woman into get a shower and into some warm clothes. After she took more medicine Tobin nestled into her bed and Lauren pulled the covers up around her. “So you and Alex had a good day? She did a good job taking care of you?”  
  
     “Yeah Chen she did a great job. “she replied sleepily. “She took really good care of me then we just hung out and talked. Alex is a really amazing person and I am glad I get to be friends with her.”  
  
Lauren smiled listening to her friend talk about Alex with such joy in her voice, even when she was sick. She could hear how much Tobin liked being with Alex even though they had just started hanging out. She let the subject god for the night, allowing Tobin to get her rest, and she fell asleep knowing her friend’s future maybe wouldn’t be as dark as they thought.   
  
Over the next couple of days Alex and Tobin were practically inseparable. They ate together, rode on the bus together, spent their free time together, and continued to share stories and grow closer in their friendship. Everyone took notice and enjoyed seeing the midfielder with a refreshed attitude and happiness in her days.   
  
It was game day and Alex helped Tobin onto the bus before they headed to the stadium. When they arrived Alex turned to Tobin before standing up, “Well I guess I’ll see you after the game.”  
  
     “Yeah.” Tobin found Alex’s hand quickly. “Play great Alex. I’ll be listening.”  
  
Alex’s skin longed for the warmth of Tobin’s hands as she got off the bus and headed for the locker room. Tobin waited on the bus until the team was gone then she was taken up to the team suite with the other players who weren’t dressing. She prepared herself to listen to anything and everything she could hear about Alex.   
  
As the game began, Alex found herself looking up to the box, at Tobin staring into the abyss. She smiled thinking about how hard the woman had to be listening. She admired her strength to get up every day and push through, and found herself longing to be with her. Since they had gotten close, Any time they weren’t together all Alex wanted was to find her.   
  
When the game was over all the women went down to the field to congratulate their teammates. Alex immediately found Tobin and wrapped her arms around her. Tobin finally managed to break free from the forward’s tight grip, “It sounded like you played great tonight. I wish I could have seen it.”  
  
     “You will Tobin.” Alex pulled her back in for another hug. Both women held each other tightly, “I have faith that you will be able to see me soon enough.”   
  
The team returned to the hotel and had dinner, then everyone retreated to their rooms for the night. Alex and Tobin said their goodnights before leaving as well. As Alex lay in her bed all her mind could focus on was the midfielder; how calm she felt when they were together, how well they fit together when their bodies touched. Alex felt truly alive when she and Tobin were together, but at least for this night, the forward pushed those thoughts from her head to sleep.   
  
In the morning, as they got their stuff together, Lauren finally mentioned something to Tobin, “So Tobs, you and Alex have gotten pretty close.”  
  
     “Yeah I suppose we have.” she replied nonchalantly. “I’m glad to have her as a friend. Why do you ask?”  
  
     “You just seem different since the two of you started to get closer. ”You seem happier, less down about your situation.”  
  
     “Since I met Alex, being with her makes me happy again. I love talking to her and being close to her.” Tobin responded. “She makes me put down my shields and open up, she really sees me. It used to be that only you and Amy could make me do that.”  
  
     “Well I’m glad you’re happy Tobs.” Lauren said. Then she hugged her friend knowing it was still hard for her. “I also see the way you listen when you are with her. How your face focuses in her voice as if to see what she is saying. I know how much you must want to see her.”  
  
     “That’s the hardest part. I met her and we have this great friendship, I but I have no idea what she really looks like.” Tobin replied in a saddened tone. “I tried to see her through my hands, but I want to truly see the face behind her voice. Can I admit something to you Chen?”  
  
     “Anything Tobin.” she said. “What is it?”  
  
     “When I am with Alex I feel different, I feel something I have never felt before. I am alive when I am with her.” the younger woman explained. “When we aren’t together all I want is to be with her and I am not sure what all this means.   
  
     “Okay.” Lauren didn’t really know what to say. “What are you saying Tobin?”  
  
     “I’m not exactly sure. I think I might have feelings for her.” she admitted. “I have never seen her face and yet I can tell her anything. I am really myself when I am around her. I think I might be in love with Alex, Lauren. I might be in lover with her and now all I want it to be able to look at her and be able to see her looking back at me.”  
  
Lauren was caught off guard by what Tobin had just told her, but she supported her friend through whatever happened. “I’m so happy for you Tobin and I don’t think you should be scared of your feelings. I think you should tell her how you feel.”  
  
     “How can I do that? ‘Oh hey Alex, I know we have only known each other for a few months and I have never seen our face, but I have a crush on you.’ How do you think that will sound Cheney?” Tobin said with sarcasm in her laced. “Besides what if she doesn’t feel the same way? Maybe I should wait a while and see what happens.”  
  
     “Tobin I think it is important not to hide your feelings so I would tell Alex how you feel, but ultimately it’s your decision how you act on them.” Lauren countered. “If Alex does have feelings too, you not being able to see her won’t be important. As far as you seeing her, you need to trust that things will work out for you and that you will get your sight back. I am here for you whatever you decide to do.”  
  
The two women finished packing and went downstairs for breakfast. Along the way Tobin decided to skip the meal and sit outside by herself while the team ate. After Alex finished her meal she asked Lauren where Tobin was and headed outside. “What are you thinking about Tobin?”  
  
     “Just thinking about some stuff, nothing important.” the midfielder deflected. “How did you know I was out here thinking?”  
  
     “I can totally see it on your face.” they both laughed quietly and sat for a few moment in silence before Alex spoke again, “So what time do you and Lauren leave?”  
  
     “I leave at two. I’m not going back with Lauren this time.” Tobin replied. “I’m going home to New Jersey this time.”  
  
     “Oh well that sounds fun.” Alex said, but she could also see that there wasn’t much happiness on Tobin’s face. “Are you excited to be with your family?”  
  
     “Yeah I always enjoy being with them. Usually if I don’t go home with Cheney, I’m living with my sister Perry.” Tobin explained. “But I have to go home because I have some appointments and check ups so I’m not too excited for that.”  
  
     “Well my flight is at three so I can go to the airport with you.” Alex said excitedly. “How often do you have to go the doctor?”  
  
     “Every couple of weeks so they can check my progressions and see if they can operate to fix it.” the older woman answered. “Listen I don’t really want to talk about that depressing stuff. Tell me what you’re doing between camps.”  
  
     “Well I’m going home to see my family and spend time with my sisters. Then I am just going to keep training to get myself ready for the draft.” Alex informed, then an idea came to mind. “You know I could come out to New Jersey after like a week with my family. I can train anywhere that has a gym, and then we could hang out and I could take your mind off your appointments.”  
  
     “No you don’t have to do that Alex.” Tobin insisted. “I would never want to interfere with your training. Besides you have to work hard to be the number one pick, trust me I know.”  
  
     “Okay you big head.” Alex laughed, nudging Tobin. “I really could train in New Jersey though, and you could give me pointers to be the best.”        
  
     “Yeah maybe that’d be fun. Would it be okay if I let you know when I get home?” she asked. Alex hummed response. “Alex do you want to go for a walk?”  
  
They found a trail around the hotel and spent the next two hours enjoying their surroundings and talking about whatever came to find, except their feelings. When they got back to the hotel they still had an hour before they left so they joined a group of the girls watching an Arsenal match. While Tobin always used to be the first one to watch her favorite team, it wasn’t exactly something she could do anymore so she popped in her headphones and listened to music. When their time was up several girls piled into the car and they headed to the airport.   
  
     “Okay this is as far as I go.” Alex said as they got to Tobin’s gate and got her checked in with someone to help her onto the plane. Then she pulled her into a tight hug. “I will see you soon, and I am serious about New Jersey. If at any time you need someone before camp, call me and I’ll be on the first plane out.”  
  
     “Thank you Alex.” Tobin thanked. There was so much she could say , but chose to stop at that. “Thank you for everything, and yes I will call you immediately if I need you there.”  
  
     “Okay good. And even if you just want to talk you have my number.” the forward added. “Call of text any time.”  
  
     “I will.” Tobin sat down by the gate and as their hands parted Tobin added, “See you soon, Lex.”  
  
As Alex turned and walked away her heart leapt at the words Tobin had spoken to her. She continued to her own gate thinking about their last words and what they meant. She hoped it meant they would see each other again before they went back to camp, and she let that be the fuel that got her through her long day of travel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think or if you have any ideas!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this. I wanted to get it up so sorry for any typos.

  _Alex I need you. Can you come??_

Alex lay in bed, restless and stuck in her thoughts of her feelings. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone signaled a text message. She considered ignoring it and rolling over to try and sleep, but then what if it was her? It had been week since they parted ways in the airport, and even though they had texted throughout the week Alex longed to be back with the midfielder. When she read the message she sent a response and leapt out of bed to get ready. 

 

           _Sure thing Tobs. I’m on the next flight out!! Txt u the details :)_  


     “Tobin where did she say she was coming into?” Perry asked her sister as she tried to find where to pick Alex up. “What was her flight number?”

 

     “My phone said it was 5072. Take a chill pill maybe it’s just delayed.” Tobin tried to calm her frantic sister. “Will you just take me to a seat and you can go check again.”

 

Alex came down the tunnel from the plane and when she entered the airport she looked around to find Tobin. Eventually she found what she was looking for, seeing the midfielder sitting alone on a bench. “Excuse me ma’am I seen to be a little lost. I’m looking for a woman with sandy brown hair, an amazing soccer body, and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Can you help me out?”

 

Tobin immediately had an ear-to-ear smile across her face. She stood up laughing, “Uh yeah I think I can help. You know I am waiting for a cocky young forward who has a great voice and, from what I can tell, an amazing face.” Both women continued to laugh and pulled each other into a hug. They stayed that way until the older Heath found them.”

 

     “Per this is my good friend Alex, Alex Morgan.” she introduced. “Alex this is my sister Perry Heath.”

 

They shook hands and said their hellos before going to get Alex’s bag. When it came Tobin insisted on pulling the bag and put her hand out for Alex to take and lead them to the car. As they walked to their vehicle, Perry couldn’t help but notice how tightly they held each other’s hands and the happy looks on their faces. 

 

When they got to the Heath house, Tobin’s family were all in the kitchen sipping coffee, then Alex felt bad for making them get up so early. Mrs. Heath motioned for Alex to sit down as Tobin introduced her to the family. Perry brought Alex a cup of coffee too and they were all sitting making small talk. “Alex would you like anything to eat? I can’t imagine you’ve had much since you have been flying most of the night.”

 

     “No thank you Mrs. Heath, coffee is fine right now.” Alex replied, looking around the stylish home. “Your house is lovely.”

 

     “Thank you Alex, that’s very nice of you to say.” the mother said cheerfully. “And please call me Cindy. Whenever you’re ready Tobin can take you upstairs to put your stuff away.”

 

Tobin then lead the forward up to her room. Alex could see this was the room she grew up in because of the pictures and soccer stuff scattered throughout the room. She set her suitcase down and sat on the bed, where Tobin joined her. “I hope this is okay for you. You’ll sleep on the bed and I’ll bring in an air mattress for me.”

 

     “It’s perfect Tobin.” Alex insisted not bothering to argue as she lay back in the bed. “I am just happy that I can be here with you to help.”

 

     “Hey Alex,” Tobin began after they had been laying in the bed for a few minutes. “I have an appointment today and I was wondering if you would come with us?”

 

     “Of course I will!” Alex replied. “When do we leave?”

 

     “In like an hour.” Tobin responded. “You can stay up here and get some rest if you want. Then I’ll wake you up when it’s time to leave.”

 

     “No I don’t want to stay in here by myself, I want to be with you. Stay with me?” Alex pleaded, intertwining her fingers with Tobin’s. She felt her heart rate settle with the soothing contact and before long sleep found her. 

 

Tobin could soon hear the forward’s breaths even out. She got up, leaving her hand with a squeeze, and headed downstairs with her family. They hung out until it was time to go, then it was time to get Alex. “Hey Per can you go wake Alex?”

 

The older Heath didn’t argue and went up to her sister’s room . She found Alex sprawled out on Tobin’s bed and sat down beside her. “Alex it’s time to get up.” She gently rubbed Alex’s shoulder, “Alex.”

 

     “Tobin,” Alex called out sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before noticing who it was. “Perry. What is it? Oh, is it time to go?”

 

     “Yeah it is.” Perry informed. “Tobin asked me to come up and wake you. We are leaving in like five or ten minutes.”

 

In the car, Alex and Tobin sat together in the back while Mrs. Heath and Perry were in the front. The drive was mostly silent and there was a nervous tension in the air. Alex could tell that Tobin was nervous about the appointment. She took the midfielder’s hand and traced soothing circles around her knuckles. 

 

At the doctor’s office, the women all waited for Tobin to be called back. When they heard her name they stood, but Tobin hesitated. Alex again took here hand, “It’s okay, just breath. I’ll be right here with you the whole time.”

 

During the appointment Tobin was put through many different series of testing. With each one, Perry or Mrs. Heath would tell Alex what the test was doing. It pained the forward to see her friend look so frail and helpless. When all the testing was done the four of them waited anxiously for the doctor to return with the results. 

 

     “Good morning ladies.” the doctor entered the room rather chipper, maybe too chipper for revealing Tobin’s results. “So I have your test results from today. Unfortunately there hasn’t been a whole lot of progression around the nerve and the field still isn’t clear enough for me to operate.”

 

     “So what does that mean?” Tobin’s mother asked. The three younger women were too shocked to form words. Tobin opened her hand for Alex because in that moment, it was the only comfort she could get. “What can we do from here?”

 

     “Well there are some new medicines we can try that may help clear things up. Or there are some experimental treatments.” the man explained. “I still think we should waited a little longer to see if it will heal naturally and we can introduce one or two new options to progress it. Tobin, I want you to know that I am willing to try everything I can for you, but I also think you al need to be prepared if this doesn’t work. You may have to accept not being able to see.”

 

     “No I want to keep trying.” The youngest Heath shot back without a second thought. “There is still a lot more we can do right? I am not ready to give up so let’s try everything.”

 

They rode home in silence, no one really knowing what to say. Before anyone could help into the house, she was out of the car and feeling her way in. They followed, keeping their distance as she walked upstairs and they heard her bedroom door slam. 

 

     “Just giver some time.” Mrs. Heath said to the people in the kitchen, mostly to Alex though. “None of us were expecting to get the new we got, especially Tobin. She just needs some time to process it.”

 

After a while there were still no signs of life from upstairs. Alex had been spending time with Tobin’s family learning about the midfielder, but all her mind could focus on was the woman upstairs. Eventually Alex couldn’t take it any longer and she quietly made her way upstairs. She opened the door, finding Tobin in the bed laying on her back with her arms spread and glasses off, blankly facing the ceiling. “Tobin you’ve been up here for a while. Are you okay?”

 

Tobin took in a long breath and let it out before responding. “As okay as one could be I guess.” Alex moved closer and sat on the bed. “You know for someone who may or may not ever see again.”

 

     “Tobin I am so sorry about what happened today.” Alex soothed. “Maybe we just have to trust that everything happens for a reason. That there will be obstacles to getting your eyes back.”

 

     “I’m scared lex.” the older woman confessed. Alex could see tears forming in her eyes and she moved to lean against the wall and put Tobin’s head in her lap. “What if I never get to see again? What if I never get to see you?”

 

     “Tobin you have to have faith that you will get to see again. That you will get to see your family, the team, all the beauty around you, and  even me.” Alex was starting to tear up now too. “But know too that no matter what happens, if you can see me or not, I will always be here by your side for whatever you need.”

 

They stayed in Tobin’s room, Alex holding her while they both let their tears fall, for most of the afternoon. When their tears subsided they still stayed in bed just talking about whatever came to mind, comforting each other’s worries. 

 

     “Mom look.” Perry called her mother over to the door she had just opened. They could see both soccer players asleep with Alex holding Tobin tight in arms. “Should I wake them for dinner?”

 

Tobin was jolted for her sleep as a nightmare stormed through her dreams. She could still feel Alex’s strong arms around her, but had no idea how long they had been there. “Alex. Alex, wake up.”

 

Alex awoke at the lovely sound of Tobin’s voice. “Sorry, I’m up.”

 

     “What time is it? Is it dark outside?” she asked and Alex confirmed that it was late. “Come on lay down. Let’s go back to sleep.”

 

The younger girl did as she was told and laid down beside Tobin. She had butterflies in her stomach at the closeness between them. She almost jumped when she felt a head on her shoulder as Tobin nestled into her. They both fell back asleep and slept like babies in each other’s arms. 

 

Alex woke up in the morning with her head on Tobin’s chest and strong arms around her. Then she noticed fingers truing circles on her back. She moved, resting her chin on Tobin, looking up at her as she spoke. “Good morning sleepy head. I didn’t want to wake you. Should we go downstairs?”

 

They got dressed and went down to an empty kitchen. There was a note that everyone was at work or running errands and would be home later. “You want to go to the gym? We could have breakfast and go for a few hours. We need to keep you sharp for the draft.”

 

     “Tobin should we talk about yesterday?” Alex asked, but Tobin put up her hands and shook her head denying Alex’s request. “Okay fine, yes let’s go.”

 

Tobin rode a stationary bike for nearly two hours while she pushed Alex to her limits. By the end both women wear drenched in sweat. They returned home and sent the afternoon on the Heath’s back deck lounging around. When everyone got home they ate diner together and caught up on their days. Throughout the meal Perry couldn’t help but notice the way Alex looked at Tobin and how her sister acted around Alex. 

 

Over the next two weeks Alex and Tobin settled into a comfortable routine. They would spend most of the morning working at the gym, each pushing he other harder and harder. Some days they’d stop at the beach on their way home and get smoothies and walk until they decided to go back. They’d spend the afternoons and evenings in the back talking or playing games with one another and the Heaths. After dinner the women would eventually retreat to Tobin’s bedroom and continue to talk. Each night Tobin intended to inflate the mattress, but would fall asleep in her bed with the warmth of Alex beside her. 

 

They grew extremely close over those weeks and they weren’t the only ones who noticed. Perry and Mrs. Heath each took notice to the changed demeanor of the younger Heath when she was with the forward. On their final night before leaving for camp they each approached a separate woman. 

 

     “Tobin can I talk to you about something?” Perry asked as she helped her sister pack her bags. She nodded her approval and Perry continued. “Okay well I don’t want to beat around the bush so I am just going to ask what’s up between you and Alex?”

 

     “What do you mean?” Tobin asked. “Alex and I are friends.” 

 

     “Oh come on Tobin I see the way you act when you are with her.” Perry shot back. “You have changed. You’re happy when you are with her.” 

 

Tobin took a minute to compose her thoughts before she continued. “I am changed, I’m a different person. It’s like none of this stuff matter, just being with her.”

 

     “Okay.” Perry could tell her sister wanted to say more. 

 

     “I lover her Perry.” Tobin confessed and a smile to their faces. “I am in love with Alex Morgan!”

 

Meanwhile, Mrs. Heath approached Alex on the deck, “Alex may I speak with you?”

 

     “Sure thing Cindy.” Alex responded happily. 

 

     “I mean this in the nicest way possible and I am not trying to sound overprotective, but I wanted to ask you what your intentions are with my daughter.” she asked. Alex looked at the mother wide-eyed, in shock. “Alex,”

 

     “Um, I uh.” Alex cleared her throat trying to think of what to say. “Mrs. Heath, Tobin and I have become very good friends.”

 

     “And I can see that. I want you to know that I have seen wonderful changes in my little girl and I think they are because of you.” Mrs. Heath informed Alex. “You are very good for her.”

 

     “I’ve changed too since meeting Tobin.” Alex said. “Your daughter is an amazingly strong woman and I am a better person because I met her.”

 

     “I see the way you look at her Alex and I wish she had her sight to see it too. You have some kind of feelings for her.” it was more of a statement than a question. 

 

     “Yes I think I do.” Alex looked at the other woman wondering if she should continue into this uncharted territory. Tobin’s mother’s look told her that anything she had to say was okay. “Everything is easy when I’m with Tobin. When I’m not with her, she is all I think about. She makes my days good.”

 

     “Anything else?” Cindy tried to get Alex to open up. 

 

     “I think I am in love with your daughter.” Alex finally admitted as a small smile came to her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

“Tobin here is your room key.” Lauren said as she opened the younger woman’s hand and placed the card in it. “You are in room 1304.”

     “ _I_  am in room 1304.” Tobin questioned. “What about you?”

     “Well I was thinking that since you are starting to open up more I would continue to change things up.” Lauren informed. “You are going to room with Alex if that’s okay.”

     “Yeah that’s fine.” Tobin couldn’t contain the smile that came to her face. The curly haired midfielder helped Tobin up to her room and left once she was settled. Tobin laid on the bed, thinking about her feelings, but then she heard the click of the key card in the door.”

     “Hey Tobs.” Alex greeted cheerfully. “Your roomie is here!”

     “Hey Lex.” Tobin responded. Alex put her stuff down and then laid beside Tobin. “Long time no hear.”

     “Oh funny.” Alex gave a playful punch to Tobin’s arm. They stayed there for a while before Alex spoke. “Tobin can I talk to you about something?”

Tobin hadn’t responded when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Christie telling them that Pia was calling a team meeting and everyone needed to be downstairs. 

They went down and had the meeting. After the meeting and dinner Tobin and Alex retreated to their room. They tried to sleep in their own beds, but soon found themselves curled up next to each other. 

After practice the next day the girls were all packing up while the keepers finished up, but Tobin stood on the side of the field. Alex went over to see if she was okay. “Tobin is everything alright?”

The midfielder bent down and picked up some grass, feeling the smooth edges. “Yeah I was just thinking about how long it has been since I played on a field like this.”

Alex took her hands and removed the green blade, “Don’t worry about it Tobs, you’ll to soon enough.” Then the forward felt a ball roll into her ankle. She turned and saw Lauren motioning for her to take Tobin onto the field. Alex picked up the ball and put it in Tobin’s hands. “Hold this and come with me.”

Tobin let her fingers wonder the seems of the ball as she followed Alex’s voice, wondering what they were doing. She soon dropped the ball to her feet and continued walking with the ball. She stopped when she felt Alex’s hand on her shoulder. “Alex what are we doing?”

     “Put your hands out.” she ignored the question. Tobin huffed and did as she was told. She could feel the cold metal of the goal post between her hands. Then Alex led her to the other one. “Here is your goal.”

     “Yes thank you Alex.” Tobin stated sarcastically, following Alex again to wherever she was going. “Now what are we doing?”

     “You are currently eighteen yards out from the middle of the goal.” Alex said with her hands on Tobin’s shoulders. “Shoot the ball.”

     “Alex I appreciate what you are trying to do,” Tobin responded, trying to walk away, but Alex held her there. “But this is not going to happen.”

     “Tobin you have done this thousands of time before.” Alex countered. “Now will you please just trust me and shoot the ball.”

Tobin nodded her head reluctantly and bent down to touch the ball, taking one step back. She took a deep breath and made contact with the ball. There was a brief moment of silence before Tobin heard the ball hitting the back of the net. The sound was followed by the cheers of their teammates and Alex pulling her in for a hug. 

     “Wow that felt amazing.” Tobin whispered with shock in her voice. 

     “I told you you could do it.” Alex congratulated. After getting the ball, the went to the bus and hung at the hotel for the rest of the night. All Tobin could think about though, was how great it felt to feel like a soccer player again and get to have Alex by her side. 

Over the next couple of the days, Tobin would get to shoot a ball here and there, but it was never enough to feed her need. All she wanted to do was touch a ball. When the team got a day off, Alex put together a surprise for Tobin. 

     “Tobin wake up.” Alex rubbed her back. When she finally rolled over Alex continued. “Good morning. I need you to get up and get dressed because I have a surprise for you.”

Tobin got up and threw on shorts and t-shirt. She tried to get Alex to spill on what her plans were, but the younger woman wouldn’t budge. After they ate breakfast they said goodbye to the girls and Alex took Tobin to the car. 

     “Okay we are here.” Alex said after they had driven for about ten minutes. They got out of the car and walked. 

     “And exactly where is here?” Tobin asked as she felt the concrete change into something soft. “Are we at the field?”

     “Wow you’re good.” Alex pointed out. She set her stuff down and tossed a bag at Tobin. “Now sit down at put these on.”

The midfielder felt the smooth leather and laces of her cleats and smiled. She didn’t argue and slid the familiar shoes onto her feet. When she was all laced up, Tobin stood and waited for what was next. 

      “So I was thinking about how much I loved seeing you hit that goal the other day." Alex began as she walked Tobin onto the field. “And I also saw how much joy it brought you. So I thought we could spend a day out here and get unlimited time on the ball.”

When Tobin heard Alex’s plan she was so excited to be there with Alex and thankful for the opportunity to somewhat play again. They spent the next few hours running around the field and doing stuff on the ball. Alex was amazed at Tobin’s ability to do the things she could even without her sight. Tobin was equally as amazed by how quickly things came back to her. 

     “Tobin it looks like it’s going to rain.”Alex pointed out as Tobin shot another ball into the back of the net. “I think we should go so we don’t get wet.”

     “Let it rain.” Tobin yelled proudly lifting her arms into the air. “This is the most fun I have had in almost a year and I’m going to let a little rain spoil it.”

They continued playing, laughing at one another every few minutes, until a steady rain started to fall. Alex found it difficult to keep her eyes off the tan woman’s her wet shirt stuck to her body, exposing her toned muscles. 

Eventually the two began messing with each other . Alex kicked a ball that hit Tobin in the leg and Tobin fell to the ground as if she was injured. “Ugh, help me up Lex.”

Alex tried to pull her up, but Tobin remained on the ground laughing. The forward gave one final pull, but found herself being pulled to the ground on top of Tobin. As they both laughed, Alex couldn’t help but savor their closeness. 

     “Hi,” Alex said awkwardly as their breaths returned to normal. She allowed her gaze to find Tobin’s eyes and she looked longingly into them. Alex swore she was looking into eyes that were looking back at her. 

     “Hey,” Tobin replied as she could feel Alex looking at deeply. In their moment she wanted to finally act on her feelings, but didn’t know how to, so she tried to imagine looking back at Alex. “Alex,”

After a moment, Alex had had enough of the distance between them. She put a finger to Tobin’s lips and ticked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then, slowly, she moved towards her. The moment their lips met was an intense moment of fireworks, but a soft and gentle embrace of passion. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was enough for each woman to convey their feelings. 

     “That’s not a rain drop.” Tobin spoke after they had separated. She longed for more but stopped when she felt a warm drop fall on her cheek. “Why are you crying?”

     “Because you don’t know how long I have wanted to do that.” Alex answered while she felt Tobin’s strong hands find her cheeks and dry her tears. “And it was everything and so much more than I could have imagined.”

     “You’re a dork.” Tobin joked. “I have wanted to do that for so long too.”

They laughed at their situation, both having feelings for one another and not being brave enough to act on them. The midfielder lifted her head and met Alex’s lip again. “This is so nice.”

When they returned to the hotel, avoiding anyone for the team, they got to their room and each of them took a shower to warm up and changed into dry clothes. When Alex came out of the bathroom she found Tobin sprawled out on the bed. She smiled and sat down beside her. “Tobin it’s just about time for dinner. We should head down.”

     “Skip it. Stay here with me.” Tobin said, trying to pull Alex down with her. “I don’t want to hear anyone’s voice besides yours.”

There really was no argument and Alex quickly hopped into bed beside Tobin. Her head found Tobin’s chest and she felt an arm wrap around her to hold her close. Alex leaned up and gave Tobin another kiss, “I want to do that to you every day.”

     “Me too Lex.” Tobin smiled and returned the gesture. “Me too.”

Alex soon fell asleep to the soft beats of the midfielder’s heart and Tobin to the deep, drawn out breaths of the forward. As sleep found each of them, the thoughts of the day and future days together were fresh on their minds.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this done. Please excuse any mistakes, I really wanted to get it up.   
> Hope you like!

_The ball is flying through the air, coming right towards me. I am going to get this. I go up for the header and…_  
  
Tobin shoots up in the bed, breathing heavily. She tries to cal herself and then feels a comforting hand on her arm. “Tobin are you okay?”  
  
     “Yeah, just another dream.” she responded, wiping the sweaty hair from her face. “I’m fine, go back to sleep Lex.”  
  
     “Tobin this is the fifth time in less than two weeks.” Alex tried to get Tobin to see that this wasn’t normal. “And they have all been the same and left you this state of hysterics. You are not fine.”  
  
     “Well we can’t do anything about it tonight.” Tobin said as she laid back down. “Let’s just try to get some sleep.”  
  
Tobin and Alex had now been together for a little over three months and they couldn’t have been happier. They were constantly together even when the team wasn’t together. Sometimes Alex flew back to New Jersey with Tobin or other times Tobin went home with Alex. They never did anything extravagant, it was just about being constantly with one another. On the rare occasions when they weren’t together, both women longed for the contact and comfort brought by their partner.   
  
When Tobin woke up in the morning she tried to ignore the pain in her head and found the space beside her empty. As she sat up and threw a shirt on she heard a familiar voice. “Morning Tobs. Here I brought you something.” Alex walked over and wrapped Tobin’s hands around a mug. “Freshly brewed coffee, made just the way you like it, and your mom is making breakfast.”  
  
They were spending this break in New Jersey because the team had camp there in a few days. It was also easier for them to be there so Tobin could be near her family and doctors, and Alex was happy to do whatever it took for her girlfriend to be comfortable.   
  
They joined the Heath clan in the kitchen and Alex brought Tobin some medicine for her headache. The midfielder couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that Alex could read her so well. “So are we going to talk about what happened last night?”  
  
     “It’s nothing Alex.” Tobin tried to say. “I can handle it.”  
  
     “This isn’t something you have to deal with alone.” the forward tried to comfort. “Let me help you.”  
  
When Tobin wouldn’t concede, Alex left to go to the gym for a while and Tobin fell asleep. When she awoke she was alone and in pain. She made it to the kitchen and her mother could see her discomfort. “You okay sweetheart?”  
  
     “Yeah just a headache.” she replied rubbing her face. “I think I am going to go take a shower.”  
  
Alex walked in the door a little while later and spoke with Mrs. Heath for while. When she went upstairs she found Tobin laying on the bed in her towel. Alex bent over her and peppered kisses from her lips to her collarbone. Before the moment got too heated Alex pulled away, claiming she needed to take a shower. They spent the rest of the evening hanging out as a family and getting ready to leave for camp.  
  
They said their goodbyes the next day and joined their teammates for camp. They were all excited to be there together again. After they got their stuff settled the girls hung out and caught up.   
  
     “How are you and Alex, Tobs?” Lauren asked.   
  
     “Great Chen!” Tobin responded immediately with joy in her voice and a smile on her face. “I love being with her.”  
  
As the night came to an end everyone returned to their rooms for the night. Alex walked Tobin to her and Lauren’s room and left her with a kiss. By the time Lauren got to the room, the younger midfielder was already fast asleep.   
  
In the morning Tobin was clearly in a lot of pain, but any time someone tried to help her she completely shut them down. Neither Lauren or Alex could figure out what was wrong or how they could help. She sat alone at practice and spent the evening lost in her thoughts. When it was finally time for bed, Tobin was relieved to try and lose the pain in sleep.   
  
     “Where is Tobin, Cheney?” Alex asked when the woman came to breakfast without her roommate.  
  
     “She doesn’t feel well.” she answered. “I told her she needed to stay in the room and we would tell Pia and the staff.”  
  
Alex nodded nervously, thinking about how Tobin had been acting the least few weeks. She had been having pretty bad headaches and was not sleeping well. Whenever Alex tried to help or get her to go to the doctor, Tobin said no. In the last few days though, Tobin couldn’t get through the day without pain and Alex was getting worried.   
  
     “Tobin wake up.” Alex rubbed the sleeping woman’s back until she started to stir. “Hey Tobs.”  
  
     “Lex,” Tobin lifted her hand and found the forward’s head. “Why is your hair wet?”  
  
     “I just showered after practice.” Alex informed her. She had been sleeping all day so she didn’t realize what time it was. “How are you feeling?”  
  
     “I’m fine.” Tobin lied. Really her head felt like it was going to explode, but she wanted to be fine. “I’m handling it.”  
  
     “Tobin I talked to your mom this afternoon.” She couldn’t seem to get through to Tobin and something needed to be done. “She is driving over tomorrow to get you checked out.”  
  
     “Lex I told you I’m fi-“  
  
     “No Tobin you are not fine.” Alex cut her off. She was angry but also worried so she tried to be comforting. “I know you are trying to be strong, but I can see that something is going on and we need to take care of it.”  
  
Tobin had indeed been trying to be strong, but she was also extremely relieved that Alex was putting her foot down. She conceded to Alex with a nod and allowed the younger woman to pull her in close. They stayed that way until Tobin was fast asleep, followed closely by Alex.   
  
In the morning Alex left Tobin to sleep while she went to breakfast. After they ate Lauren and Alex met Mrs. Heath in the lobby. They explained what was going on with Tobin and then the three of them went to the room. They found her nestled under the covers, sleeping. When Alex touched her forehead and noticed it was slightly warm. “Tobin, baby wake up.”  
  
The midfielder rolled over and laid her head in Alex’s lap. She was feeling worse than usual and wasn’t sure she could get up. “Lex I really don’t feel well. What is happening?”  
  
     “I know.” All of them could see her discomfort and just wanted to help her feel better. “Your mom is here to take you to the doctor. I need you to try to get up so you can go.”  
  
They got Tobin up and dressed without too much trouble and then headed for the car. Once she was situated in the front seat, Alex leaned down and planted a warm, comforting kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “You’re going to be fine. I’ll see you soon.”  
  
Mrs. Heath promised to give them updates throughout the day and the women said they’d come over when all their practice stuff was done. Just like the Heaths were on their way and Alex was left to try and put her thoughts aside and make through the long day ahead. Lauren tried to keep the forward distracted, but there was only so much she could do.   
  
Meanwhile, Tobin laid in a hospital bed while her doctor ran through a series of questions about her symptoms. She then found herself enclosed in a tube with the quiet hum of the machine scanning her head. She eventually gave in to the soft sounds and let darkness find her.   
  
     “We need to go to the hospital, Cindy said they are still there.” Alex informed Lauren and the girls around her as she read the text message. “They are waiting for the results of the scans.”  
  
When they got there Alex and Lauren found a sleeping Tobin with her mother beside her. The older woman explained that she had a slight fever, but was feeling better now that she had medicine in her system. Alex slid into the chair beside Tobin and kissed her head. She took the tan hand in her own and they waited for Tobin to wake up and the doctor to return with some news.   
  
After what seemed like forever Tobin’s doctor finally came into the room. The midfielder was sitting up in her bed, mindlessly tracing her fingers over Alex’s hand as they waited to hear what he had to say. “It looks like the mass has begun to shrink, probably because of the new treatment we have been trying. Your occipital nerve is in the process of regenerating with the new blood flow and I think that is what’s causing the extreme headaches.”  
  
Every one of them stood in shock at what the doctor had just said. Had their prayers finally been answered? Would Tobin get to see again?  
  
     “From here we have a few options, “ the man continued, seeing that they were to stunned to respond. “We can wait and let the medicine run its course to allow the mass to shrink on its own, or we do surgery to remove it.”  
  
     “Surgery.” Tobin spoke without a second thought. “I want to have the surgery.”  
  
     "Wait shouldn’t we listen to the doctor.” Alex cut in. “What are the risks and benefits of both?”  
  
     “Well doing the surgery right away is definitely the most risky, but it could also have the biggest pay off in the end.” he began to explain both sides of each option. “The medicine is going to have fewer risks, but it may not clear the mass completely. Both options have risks and benefits and it’s completely up to you what we do, I will support you either way.”  
  
The doctor left them to talk about the decision and there seemed to be a lot of tension in the room. Tobin was adamant about having the surgery, claiming it was the best way for her to see again. The others wanted Tobin to have what she wanted, but they also had to consider its risks.  
  
     “I am going to go get some air.” Mrs Heath said through her frustration. Lauren said she would join her and they left the couple to talk.   
  
     “Tobin they want to cut into your brain.” Tobin could hear the worry in the forward’s voice. “Why do you want to do this so badly?”  
  
     “Because I want to play soccer again. I want to see everything again; my friends and family.” she spoke softly and found Alex’s hand in her lap. “I want to see you. And this is the best way for me to do that.”  
  
Alex  knew with that answer there was no way they were going to change her girlfriend’s mind. She left Tobin with a kiss and went to find their companions. When they returned they all talked it out and decided on the surgery. The doctor came back and told them he would book a spot in the operating room for the next day. From there they were left to wait, nerves on overdrive, for the day to come.  
  
     “I am going to stay here tonight.” Alex stated very matter-of-factly. She sussed Tobin before she had time to object and kissed her on the cheek. “I’m staying.”  
  
     “At least go back to the hotel with Cheney to tell Pia and the girls. I want them to know everything.” Tobin countered. :And then you get your clothes. My mom can stay with me until you get back.”  
  
Alex obliged and they left to break the news to the team. They told Pia and the staff privately and they asked for a few minutes to talk before they told the team. As they waited all the girls congregated in the meeting room then the staff came in to begin the meeting.   
  
     “As you all noticed Tobin hasn’t been feeling great the last few days so she went to the doctor this morning. They got her admitted and are controlling her symptoms.” Lauren explained to the room full of silent women. “They ran tests and found that the mass bass started to shrink. It looks like surgery is going to be the best option for her to get her sight back.”  
  
No one said anything or showed a reaction so Alex added, “Tobin is scheduled for surgery tomorrow afternoon.”  
  
After the initial shock left the group, they asked questions about the risks and how their friend would recover. After hearing more about it, they were all scared. Next Pia stepped up to explain what the staff had decided. “Obviously we are all here to support Tobin. I know all our minds will be focused on other things tomorrow. We have decided to give you all the day off so that we can be there for Tobin.”  
  
Once the meeting was over Alex ran upstairs to pack a bag and headed back to the hospital. When she got there she was sad to see that Tobin was asleep. Mrs Heath said she had tried to stay up awake, but was too tired to fight it. Alex said good night to Cindy as she left yo go home for the night. She then slid into the and pulled Tobin into her. She savored the soft touch of the tan skin as she drifted into a restless sleep.   
  
Tobin woke up to fingers tracing patterns on her arm. She nestled in close to Alex and breathed in her wonderful smell. “You’re not asleep?”  
  
     “No not anymore.” Alex responded tiredly. She had fallen asleep for a few hours, but her thoughts about Tobin kept her from sleep. “ Too much running through my head.”  
  
     “Don’t worry Lex it’s all going to be okay.” Tobin gave her and a comforting squeeze. “I know it.”  
  
They laid together in silence for a while, speaking occasionally about random things to lighten the mood. The midfielder sensed Alex’s nerves and she wanted to do whatever she could to keep her calm. In truth Tobin was just as nervous about the thought of it being unsuccessful. All she wanted was to see Alex and the thought of never being able to terrified her.   
  
     “Good morning ladies.” Mrs. Heath walked ingot he room with a happy smile on her face. The girls said hello as she came to them. “I come bearing gifts. Alex, coffee for you and Tobin, I brought this because I thought you could use it.”  
  
     “Thanks mom.” Tobin’s fingers moved over the familiar leather binding of her bible. It was exactly what she needed at that moment. “It’s perfect.”  
  
She thumbed through the pages, taking in the feel of the pages. All she wanted to do was hear the words that would bring her comfort. She handed the book to the woman beside her. “Lex will you read to me?”  
  
     “Sure babe.” she took the bible and opened it to the passage Tobin requested. She read the words and allowed them to settle her nerves and bring her closer to Tobin. They spent most of the morning reading different passages and growing closer.   
  
     “Do you have some time for a visit?” they heard their friend’s voice. Lauren came in and sat next to Tobin. “You ready? It’s almost time?”  
  
     “As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” Tobin replied in a nervous tone. She held Lauren’s hand, gaining comfort from the contact. “Is anyone else here?”  
  
     “Yeah most of the girls came along and the rest are coming in a bit.” Lauren inferred her. “Do you want to see them?”  
  
For the next hour Tobin spent time with the girls that were already at the hospital. The conversation was light and the company was needed as a welcome distraction before surgery. Eventually she had to say goodbye to her teammates because it was almost time to go. Lauren left after engulfing her best friend in a hug and whispering words of encouragement.   
  
When everyone was gone it was just Tobin, her family, and Alex. She spoke with each member and gave them all hugs. The youngest Heath girls could see the family trying to be strong for her and it made Tobin want to fight even more.   
  
     “Hey.” Alex whispered as she tucked a strand of hair behind Tobin’s ear.   
  
     “Hi.” Tobin muttered through trembling lips as she fought the tears that threatened her eyes.   
  
     “Hey, hey, hey what’s the matter?” Alex spoke right up seeing Tobin’s emotional state. She wiped the tears from the blank eyes and hoped for an answer. “Tobin what’s wrong?”  
  
     “What if it doesn’t work?” the midfielder answered in a sad voice. Of course she thought this was the right thing to do, but she was scared about what could happen too. “What if I never get to see you?”  
  
     “Tobin Heath you listen to me,” Alex took her hands firmly. “I believe this surgery is going to be the answer we have been waiting for. And I cannot wait to look into your eyes for the first time and see you looking back at me. Just know that no matter what happens I will always be here with you and I love you.”  
  
With that the to shared a passionate kiss as several nurses came to take Tobin away. She said goodbye to everyone as she was rolled out, putting on a happy face because the next few hours would be filled with worry and waiting.   
  
The time Tobin was in surgery was absolute torture for everyone in the waiting room. They were all on edge and no could sit still. The girls were all trying to keep each other calm, but there was only so much they could do. Alex paced the floor until there were practically tread marks on the floor. After nearly six hours the group began to get nervous, but then the wait was over. “Family of Tobin Heath.”  
  
The Heaths all stood immediately and walked toward the man. Alex followed at the request of Mrs. Heath. “How’s my daughter?”  
  
     “The surgery went well.” he began. “There were no major complications so it all looks pretty good. We won’t know if the surgery was successful until she wakes up and I can evaluate her. She us resting for now and should wakeup soon, and you can go back with her if you’d like.”  
  
When they walked through the door the sight that Alex saw made her lose her breath. Tobin looked so small and her head was wrapped in a bandage. The family settled in around her, Alex beside Perry, and waited for her to wake up.   
  
A little while later it finally happened, they saw Tobin mover her hand. Alex raced out of the room to find the doctor and Cindy went to Tobin. “Tobin can you hear me?”  
  
     “Mom,” she moved her head around in an attempt to see something. “Did it work?”  
  
Before anyone could answer Alex came back in and said the doctor would be there in a minute. Tobin took that time to ask Alex to sit beside her. “I want to ‘see’ your face one last time before I really see you.”  
  
The room watched in awe as the strong hands gently traced the features of the forward’s faced taking in her image. When she was finished Tobin had a smile on her face as anticipation coursed through her veins.   
  
     “Tobin you’re awake.” the doctor said when he walked into the room. They all moved so he could work and he got ready to remove the wrap. “Let’s take a look at those eyes shall we?”  
  
The room fell silent while they watched the man slowly work. When the bandage was off there was a sharp in the room. Tobin face was much paler than usual, but it was her eyes that caught them all off guard. The skin was dark and bruised around her tightly closed eyes. “The bruising is normal and should go away as you heal. Alright it’s time to open and see what you can see.”  
  
     “Alex.” Tobin opened her hand for the forward because she didn’t think she could do it alone. Alex immediately by her side with her hand linked in Tobin’s. They both held their breath and then she did it, Tobin opened her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What she sees!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and thank you for sticking with me through it all.  
> Hope you guys like the story!!

Darkness. All she saw was darkness. She still felt like she was trapped under a blanket and she was fighting to get out. And then there it was, a glimmer of light, of hope. It was only faint at first, but then slowly through the darkness came light. The blurs eventually faded as the room came into focus. This was the first time she was seeing in over a year, so Tobin turned her head and saw the most beautiful sight in the world for the very first time.   
  
Alex watched as Tobin’s eyes opened and she could see her struggle to bring her vision into focus. She gave her hand a gentle squeeze for support. Then Alex saw Tobin turn her head and move her eyes to Alex’s. The forward’s heart raced in anticipation for the moment and then it happened.   
  
Their eyes met and truly connected for the very first time. It was like the fireworks of their first kiss were happening all over again. Tobin was breathless looking at this amazingly beautiful woman and it brought tears to her eyes. Alex was lost in the gaze of those hazel orbs looking back at her.   
  
     “Hey don’t cry Tobin.” Alex comforted, trying to hold back her own tears of joy.   
  
     “It’s just, I mean I have been waiting for so long to really see you.” Tobin began while Alex wiped the tears form her eyes. “And you are everything I saw and more. You are so beautiful Alex.”  
  
Alex had no words for for this moment so she sat sat on the bed and pulled Tobin into a hug. Both women held each other for a moment then rested their foreheads together. Alex looked deep into Tobin’s eyes and felt her looking back at her. She put her hands on both sides of Tobin’s face and kissed her with the most love and passion she ever had. “I love you Tobin.”  
  
     “I love you too.” the midfielder immediately replied. A smile filled both of their faces as this was the first time she was really saying the words. And she was planning on saying it as much as she possibly could. “I love you so much, Lex.”  
  
After they had their moment Alex moved do Tobin could have some time with her family. She went to the waiting room to tell the team the surgery was successful. They were all relieved to hear it worked and excited for Tobin’s future.   
  
Tobin had to spend the next few days in the hospital for observation and Alex was by her side every moment she wasn’t playing soccer. Most of the time they would just lay together, lost in each other’s eyes and savoring their looks. When Tobin was finally released she went home to recover, but she missed Alex and all her teammates.   
  
A week later Tobin was dropped off at the team hotel so she could hang out with the girls. Alex met her in the lobby with a kiss. They were by each other’s side through dinner and the team’s pre game meeting. Afterwards Alex had to stay behind so Tobin walked with Lauren, “How are you doing Tobs?”  
  
     “Good Chen.” she answered. “It’s kind of weird getting back to normal, but it’s a good weird, and I’m happy.”  
  
     “I’m glad. You look good, you have that sparkle back.” Lauren smiled. She was excited to have her old friend back and it made her even happier to see Tobin happy. “You and Alex good?”  
  
     “Absolutely! She is amazing. All I want to do is be with her.” the younger rambled with joy filling her voice. “And I can’t wait to get out on the field again.”  
  
     “Yeah I bet.” Lauren agreed. “Just don’t push yourself too hard. You’ll get out there soon enough.”  
  
Tobin didn’t have time to answer before strong arms engulfed her. She held them close allowing Alex to hold her for a minute before she turned and kissed her, taking in her beauty. The rest of the time they spent with the girls just talking and catching up, but really the two were int heir own world. They constantly found themselves lost with each other as they held one another close.   
  
     “I’ll see you in the morning.” Tobin said when they got to Alex’s room. “Get a good night sleep, you have a game to kick butt in tomorrow.”  
  
     “Yes I do!” the forward confirmed. Then she pulled Tobin in for a hug. “See you in the morning.”  
  
Alex woke up to her alarm and she and Abby went downstairs for breakfast. She sat beside Tobin at the table with Ashlyn, Kelley, and Pinoe. They ate and talked about the game and laughed at the antics of each girl. When the time came they all got on the bus and headed to the field.   
  
Having Tobin really able to see her gave Alex a whole new fire on the field. She payed with a higher intensity throughout the match. From the stands, the midfielder watched in awe as her girlfriend ran circles around the opponent. Every movement on the pitch was like magic and made Tobin fall even harder for her.   
  
     “You were amazing out there Lex.” Tobin cheered as she ran up to the girls after the game. “I loved getting to see you play.”  
  
     “I’m glad you got to watch.” Alex replied. “I liked knowing you were up there watching.”  
  
     “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Tobin kissed her hand and they began walking back to the locker room. “I will always be watching over you.”  
  
When the camp was over the couple chose to retreat to Diamond Bar for a while so they could have a little vacation and Tobin could see things. She enjoyed getting to see Alex’s home and her family, but most of all they loved getting to be in such a wonderful place together.   
  
     “You are so beautiful.” Tobin spoke softly as the couple sat outside together one evening.   
  
     “You are such a dork now.” Alex joked, leaning into the tan woman. “But you’re pretty good looking yourself.”  
  
     “Yeah but you love it. Besides I couldn’t see you for so long and now I am just making up for it. I will never take seeing you for granted or pass up an opportunity to tell you how much I love looking at you.” Tobin kissed Alex lightly and pulled her in close. “I love you Lex.”  
  
It had been a long road, but Alex was grateful that she had Tobin beside her. She was her rock and the love of her life, and as long a Tobin was happy Alex was happy. There had always been that unspoken darkness in the room, but now that Tobin could see there was only light. And with that light came a bright future together.   
  
     “I love you too Tobs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
